Drapunzel
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry tuvo un sueño donde Draco era un príncipe perdido, con el cabello largo y una tía loca.


**Drapunzel**

**Sumario:** Harry tuvo un sueño donde Draco era un príncipe perdido, con el cabello largo y una tía loca.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** Drarry AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_Este es un pequeño regalito para los lectores de __**"Luz de luna"**__. Puedes leerlo sin haber pasado por esa historia, pero habrá algunas referencias que no captarás si no la has leído antes. El concepto principal es un poco obvio ¿?_

* * *

**Drapunzel**

Aquello debía servir. Se recargó en el borde de la ventana, inclinándose hacia adelante; unos cinco metros lo separaban del suelo. Tragó en seco.

—Leporis —Miró por encima del hombro, a una larga serpiente plateada que le siseó en respuesta al sonido de su voz—, hoy nos vamos.

* * *

_**Algún tiempo después.**_

Entró a la taberna como si le perteneciera. Nadie se metió en su camino, ni él les dedicó un segundo vistazo a cambio. No llevaba la capucha puesta, y sin duda alguna, lo que más llamaba la atención era el cabello. Incluso trenzado, debía alcanzarle los tobillos al andar.

A Harry casi se le resbaló el vaso que sostenía, cuando se apropió de una silla, la arrastró y se sentó a su lado. Pidió algo para beber y arrojó un conjunto de monedas sobre la mesa. Él continuaba ahí, bastante interesado en el extraño sujeto, en el momento en que extrajo un pergamino de un bolso, lo desdobló y se puso a examinarlo.

Vaciló unos instantes.

—¿Tienes que ir a alguna parte?

—Hasta donde sé —mencionó, con suavidad. Tenía una voz tan preciosa como su rostro—, no te dije que _podías_ hablarme.

Tenía que admitir que lo divirtió. Se apoyó en el borde de la barra y se fijó en el mapa que sostenía. Había realizado complicadas marcas de líneas y símbolos para orientarse, en base a un método que desconocía por completo. Él giró el rostro cuando lo descubrió observando. Le frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—¿Sueles tener ese malhumor?

—Cuando he viajado tres días sin descanso, sí, por lo general —Se bebió su pedido en dos tragos, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, a la que dio un golpecito para avisar al cantinero que se marchaba. Guardó el mapa en una de sus mangas y se bajó del taburete.

Harry observó al cantinero, como si este pudiese explicarle por qué reaccionaba así. El pobre tipo sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres que te invite algo de comer? —Le preguntó, en voz lo bastante alta para que pudiese escucharlo. Notó que llevaba a cabo un gesto vago, camino a la salida.

—Tengo mi propio dinero. Si quiero comer, yo me lo pago, gracias.

Él volvió a ver al cantinero, que se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Hay chicos que no son fáciles —argumentó, en tono divertido. Harry entrecerró los ojos—, te tienes que resignar cuando…

No esperó a que hubiese terminado para ponerse de pie. Agradeció la comida, pagó y salió del local deprisa. Se lo encontró afuera del edificio, examinando su alrededor, como si pretendiese ubicarse en medio del bosque.

—Disculpa que lo haya dicho así, estoy acostumbrado a que me pidan que invite la comida…

—No te he pedido nada —masculló entre dientes, sin siquiera mover los labios. Lucía bastante concentrado y Harry empezó a sentirse una molestia. Intentó sonreírle.

—La verdad es que sólo quería hablar con alguien. Casi nadie me habla por aquí —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿No nos conocemos? Es que cuando te veo…

Se volteó, con la única intención de estrechar los ojos y reunir todo el aire intimidante que era capaz. A Harry le resultó _lindo_ en varios sentidos. La imagen le era bastante familiar.

—No me conoces —aclaró, continuando con su tarea de ubicarse, sin éxito. Se percató de que sacaba una brújula de su bolso.

—¿Seguro? Porque conozco a mucha…

—Créeme, es imposible que me conozcas.

De pronto, levantó la mirada hacia un punto más allá de ambos, del edificio, de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Sus ojos grises se abrieron de sobremanera y soltó una maldición, al tiempo que se acomodaba la capa para que el cabello le quedaste oculto. Se echó la capucha encima. Mientras tanto, Harry veía en la dirección en que él lo había hecho y no notaba gran cosa.

Su instinto protector se removió, igual que un león que se despertaba y percibía al enemigo demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Estás en algún problema o…?

—Necesito que hagas silencio —siseó, ceñudo. La siguiente vez que Harry buscó lo que lo afectaba tanto, sí lo localizó; se trataba de una sombra. _Literalmente_. Era una sombra humana que avanzaba hacia ellos, sin un dueño aparente.

Tras otra breve maldición, sintió que un agarre se cerraba sobre el cuello de su túnica y era jalado hacia adelante. Apenas atinó a trastabillar, desorientado. De repente, estaba siendo besado.

Harry se deshizo un poco ante el contacto. Tenía labios suaves, una boca cálida, y además, cerraba las manos con tanta fuerza sobre la tela de su ropa, que casi temblaba. Sin pensar, las cubrió con las suyas en un vago intento de tranquilizarlo.

Seguía absorto en el beso cuando se apartó. A él le cosquilleaban los labios, el chico observaba un punto por detrás de su espalda. Cuando dio una ojeada sobre el hombro, se percató de que la sombra se alejaba. Después de varios metros de trayecto, sólo se desvanecía.

Con un suspiro, lo soltó. Arrugó el entrecejo, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, y volvió a su tarea de revisar la brújula.

Él todavía tenía la cabeza embotada, sus pensamientos quedaban atrapados en nubes de algodón. Habló sin medir consecuencias.

—¿Te puedo llevar a alguna parte?

La pregunta capturó su atención, aunque no bajó la guardia más de un segundo. Enseguida adoptó una expresión cautelosa y una posición que asociaba con alguien dispuesto a correr lejos, a la menor señal de peligro.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

Harry dejó escapar una risa ahogada que estuvo lejos de poder considerarse una respuesta. _Acabas de besarme, eres muy lindo, y estoy seguro de que te conozco de alguna parte. _¿Qué tan loco sonaba?

Se encogió de hombros. En un momento de inspiración, sujetó el broche de su túnica y se lo enseñó. Él lo examinó con sospecha.

—Guardia Real de Hogwarts. Eso significa que me puedo subir a cualquier medio de transporte que encuentre y deben llevarme sin cobrar —Sonrió, divertido frente a la manera en que su rostro cambió sólo por un instante—. Ya casi termino mi misión, voy camino a la capital. ¿Te sirve esa ruta?

Era obvio que libraba una lucha interna; se mordió el labio inferior y pasó su mirada de Harry al suelo, al bosque, y de vuelta a Harry. Asintió.

—Gracias…

Se acababa de girar, cuando sintió el peso sobre su espalda. Se había lanzado sobre él. Harry reaccionó sujetándole los brazos e hizo ademán de doblarse desde el abdomen y derribarlo, cuando notó que intentaba tomar el broche. Dejó que lo alcanzase, sólo porque sabía que lo quemaría al tacto y retrocedería. Eso fue lo que pasó. El chico dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, quejándose y agitando la mano herida en el aire.

Harry suspiró.

—No le puedes quitar un broche encantado a alguien de la Guardia. Si quieres ese viaje gratis, vienes conmigo, o no vienes, lo siento —Y se encogió de hombros. Ojos grises lo observaron con clara irritación.

En esa ocasión, la batalla fue externa. Boquiabierto, observó a la serpiente que se asomaba desde el cuello de la capa y siseaba.

—…supongo que no…si quisiera, ya podría haberlo hecho…—Le contestaba. Harry boqueaba, incrédulo—…estoy cansado de caminar…claro, lo dices porque casi siempre te estoy llevando yo…arrastrarte no cuenta, jamás sabrás lo que es que te duelan los pies…probablemente no sea bueno, pero hemos visto peores, ¿no?

Carraspeó con fuerza, para recordarle su presencia. Él chasqueó la lengua, le dio la espalda y siguió hablando con la serpiente.

Tal vez resultaría que el loco era ese chico y no Harry.

—Oye, ¿tú…? —Se detuvo cuando él se giró de nuevo, ajustándose la capa para mantener el cabello oculto y a la serpiente enroscada en alguna parte de sus hombros.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Puede ser ahora mismo —comentó, un poco ido. Esperaba que la serpiente no se acercase a morderlo de pronto. De cualquier modo, el broche no podría ser sujetado por nadie más, incluso si estaba muerto.

—_0—_

Draco era una compañía inusualmente silenciosa. Podían pasar horas en la parte de atrás de una carreta, mirando sus pies balancearse en la orilla, el suelo cambiar de senderos de tierra a césped, y sintiendo una ligera brisa que soplaba cuando la naturaleza se apiadaba, sin una sola palabra, como tuvo comprobado para el final de ese mismo día.

Sólo había conseguido su nombre, en una presentación rápida y escueta. Ni siquiera le dijo el de la serpiente, si es que tenía uno.

—Supongo que escapas de la sombra esa, y no me contarás por qué —Un débil sonido negativo le contestó—. Me da miedo preguntar si la serpiente es imaginación mía y que me digas que sí.

—¿Qué serpiente? —Cuando Harry lo observó con horror, él lo vio de vuelta y se mordió el labio para evitar reír. Sus hombros sacudiéndose lo delataron—. Se llama Lep.

_Claro, Lep_. Gran nombre para una serpiente.

—No me dirás de dónde vienes.

—No.

—Ni a dónde vas.

—No.

—Ni por qué.

—Tampoco.

—¿Sobre tu cabello?

—¿Qué tiene mi cabello? —Frunció el ceño. Harry dio un vistazo hacia atrás; había apartado la trenza al sentarse y se extendía cerca de un metro detrás de ellos.

—Nunca había visto a alguien con el cabello tan largo.

—Sencillo: es que se lo cortan.

—Es bonito —agregó, más suave. Draco pareció relajar los hombros—. ¿Qué tan largo es cuando lo sueltas?

—No sé, cinco, seis, siete metros. Nunca se me ocurrió medirlo.

_Sorprendente_, admitió para sí mismo.

—¿Y tú qué? —Se recargó en las palmas, a ambos lados de sí, sobre la madera de la carreta. El andar bamboleante los mecía adelante y atrás con cada metro recorrido. Pero era gratis; ese detalle importaba en los viajes largos.

—¿Yo qué? —cuestionó, dubitativo. Draco ladeó la cabeza, dándole una mirada de obviedad. Harry musitó un "ah"—. Estoy buscando a una princesa que se escapó del castillo.

Él lo consideró unos instantes.

—¿Tu novia?

—Es como si fuese mi hermana —Se rio—. Se supone que ando por ahí buscándola, pero sé dónde está; sólo me puse a vagar mientras esperaba que se le pasase el enojo para ir por ella y llevarla con el rey.

—¿Ese es trabajo de la Guardia Real?

Harry se encogió de hombros. No era _exactamente_ trabajo para un guardia, pero sí era el suyo. De cierto modo.

—¿Y a esa princesa no le molestará que hayas incluido a alguien en el viaje de regreso?

—No lo creo.

Otro par de segundos en silencio.

—¿Me dejarás en algún lugar donde pueda ubicarme, si ella decide enojarse y que no siga viajando contigo?

—Ginny no es ese tipo de princesa —replicó, seguro—, ni yo te dejaría así a tu suerte.

—_0—_

—…tienes razón, no es ese tipo de princesa. Es _este_ tipo.

—¡Gin, Gin, necesito que te…! —Harry se agachó cuando un zapato de tacón voló en su dirección. Casi le da en la cabeza—. ¡Tengo que llevarte a casa!

—¡Me niego! —La chica sentada en la rama de un árbol distaba de la imagen mental usual de una princesa; para empezar, ahora sólo tenía un zapato, no usaba vestido y se notaba que no se había tomado la molestia de peinarse antes de huir del castillo. Además, cruzaba los brazos del modo en que lo haría una niña pequeña—. ¡No pienso volver ahí, mientras pretendan conseguirme esposo!

—¡Pero si sólo te presentaron a unos pretendientes! ¡Son buenos príncipes…!

—¡No quiero un esposo! ¡Yo estoy muy bien sola!

—¡Vamos, Gin! ¡Incluso Ron…!

—¡Ron está encantado con sus pretendientes, y lo sabes! Oh, ¡Victor Krum! ¡Cedric Diggory! ¡Encantadores! ¿Quiénes me presentan a mí? ¡A Longbottom y a Macmillan! ¡Macmillan, ¿puedes creerlo?!

Incluso Harry tenía que reconocer que había mejores opciones. Ella se merecía algo mejor, en tal caso.

—¡Aun así, debo llevarte a casa, Gin!

—¡Vuelve tú solo! —gritó, desde la orilla, y empezó a moverse por la rama con manos y piernas envueltas en el tallo— ¡o mejor: vuelve con tu novio nuevo y déjame aquí!

—Esto va a tomar un momento —Harry le dirigió una mirada de disculpa para disimular que el rostro le ardía. Draco le restó importancia con un gesto y lo vio acercarse a la base del árbol—. ¡Voy a subir por ti, Gin! ¡No te muevas!

Ginny siempre se olvidaba de cómo bajar. Era como un gatito.

Un gatito orgulloso que no quería admitirlo, por supuesto.

Estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo al aferrarse a él, en el descenso. Apenas pisaron suelo, volvió a cruzarse de brazos y observó a Draco de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

—De una torre —puntualizó él, con calma. No sabía si no le había quedado claro que estaba frente a una princesa, o simplemente no le importaba.

—¿Te rescató?

—No, me rescaté yo solo.

Ginny asintió, con falso aire conocedor.

—Excelente, excelente. Me llamo Ginevra.

—Draco.

—Amo tu cabello.

Bien, aquello sería más fácil de lo que pensó.

—_0—_

Ahora, los tres viajaban en una carreta más grande. Era una suerte que hubiese muchas de ellas en los pueblos alrededor de la capital. Ginny se había quedado dormida, con la cabeza en el regazo de Harry. Draco, sentado en el otro extremo del espacio con que contaban —en medio de heno y sacos—, cabeceaba, pero no se rendía ante el cansancio. Le ocasionaba ternura verlo batallar tanto.

Fue un siseo el que le advirtió. Draco parpadeó y se fijó en la serpiente que surgía desde su ropa, enroscándose en el brazo que le ofrecía. Volvió a sisear, y frente a ambos, se convirtió en un ave que salió de la carreta.

—Pero no he sentido na-

La respuesta que Draco quería darle fue interrumpida por una sacudida de la carreta. Ellos intercambiaron miradas. El aterrorizado entendimiento en los ojos de Draco bastó para hacerle saber a Harry que, lo que fuese que estuviese a punto de suceder, no podía ser bueno. En los segundos que le llevó despertar a la princesa, la carreta sufrió de otra fuerte sacudida y se volcó.

Si sólo se hubiese volcado, podrían haberse deslizado por un costado y tirarse al suelo, sin complicaciones. El problema fue que, ya en el piso, giró, giró y giró, como si fuese una rueda de proporciones descomunales a la que alguien no dejaba de darle vueltas. Hubo quejidos, golpes contra los laterales de madera, choques entre ellos, un grito.

Harry envolvió a Ginny con los brazos y tiró de ella hacia afuera. Fue un caos de movimiento. Luego no podría estar seguro de si la arrojó fuera de la carreta, se lanzó él adelante o saltaron los dos. La siguiente vez que parpadeó, estaba tendido en el suelo a un lado del camino sin definir del campo, jadeaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía a Ginny medio recostada sobre él.

Miró alrededor con desesperación. Draco se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Yacía boca abajo sobre un colchón. Un colchón en medio del campo.

_¿Qué?_

Parpadeó, pero el colchón continuaba ahí, tan sólido y real como un segundo atrás. Se preguntó si se habría golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y se tocó la nuca, en busca de heridas.

—¿Están bien los dos?

Un par de quejidos le contestaron. Harry se impulsó hacia arriba, apartando a Ginny con cuidado, y echó un vistazo en torno a ellos. La carreta estaba destrozada, el conductor había sido aplastado en su posible intento de huida; sólo divisaba una pierna que brotaba de un costado de la estructura arruinada del vehículo.

Las sombras sin dueño rodeaban la carreta volcada. Había cuatro en total. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Draco ya estaba de pie, el colchón se había convertido en un perro que ladró enojado, y sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente. _Correr_.

Se levantó deprisa, ignoró sus tambaleos y jaló a Ginny para que se pusiese de pie también. Las sombras se aproximaban a un paso más lento que el de un humano. En determinado punto, junto a un sendero que se perdía por el bosque, Harry tuvo la brillante idea de desenfundar la espalda que llevaba en el cinturón y arremeter contra una de ellas.

De haber sido una persona, la habría cortado en dos. Sin embargo, leyes singulares del universo indicaban que era imposible partir una sombra con una espada, y él no tardó en descubrirlo.

Guardó la espada y echó a correr, arrastrando a Ginny consigo. Draco iba por delante de ambos, sin dejar de dar vistazos sobre el hombro.

No supo en qué se transformó después Lep, sólo que les consiguió tiempo suficiente para huir y no hubo más sombras en el resto del trayecto.

—_0—_

La capital de Hogwarts se divisaba a la distancia cuando se atrevieron a hacer una pausa. Necesitaban recuperar el aliento, sentarse un momento, comer algo, para atravesar el par de kilómetros que les faltaban y se podían adivinar desde la colina donde se detuvieron.

Ginny se tiró sobre el pasto. Draco la imitó. Harry separaba las provisiones de su bolso, adquiridas en la última taberna, para que fuesen en cantidades iguales para los tres.

—Tienes que decirnos por qué unas sombras tiraron una carreta con nosotros dentro —señaló Ginny, sin aliento.

—No tengo que decirte nada —replicó Draco, aunque sonaba agotado. Lep descansaba sobre su pecho, convertido en una bola de pelo que se asemejaba a un conejo.

—Considerando que estuvimos a punto de morir, yo creo que sí.

Harry estaba por decirle que no lo presionase, cuando lo escuchó suspirar. Miraba el cielo al hablar.

—Son Buscadores de mi tía.

—¿Tu tía es una bruja? —Draco emitió un sonido afirmativo—. Vaya.

—Están siguiéndome desde que salí de la torre donde me tenía encerrado —aclaró, más bajo. Ellos guardaron silencio por un rato.

—¿Encerrado? —Cuando Harry se aproximó para entregarles su comida, se sentó a un lado y lo observó con vacilación. Creyó haber oído mal, hasta que lo vio asentir.

—Mis padres murieron y ella se quedó conmigo —Se encogió de hombros—. Su método de crianza consistió en encerrarme en una torre, en un claro oculto, decirme que el mundo es frío y cruel para asustarme, gritarme cuando quería salir, y aprovecharse de mi cabello mágico —Bostezó tras lo último, de manera que las palabras se distorsionaron un poco.

Ginny y él intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Cabello mágico? —preguntó ella, sentándose. Draco asintió.

—No te diré lo que hace —dijo, adelantándose a lo que podían preguntar a continuación, así que Harry optó por otra cuestión.

—¿Hace cuánto escapaste?

Draco puso una expresión pensativa.

—No sé, unos- uhm, salí cuando tenía doce, me costó mucho porque no tenía tanta fuerza en los brazos y casi pierdo soporte. Fui al río que quedaba junto a la torre y me tiré en el césped, justo así —Se estiró igual que un feliz gato en el césped. Harry esbozó una sonrisita, sin darse cuenta—. Luego volví. Creo que cuando me fui de forma definitiva…tendría unos catorce. Eso significaría que fue hace casi cinco años.

—¿Has estado vagando por ahí, solo, tanto tiempo?

Él lo observó. Harry lo vio de vuelta. Por unos segundos, ninguno habló.

—Bueno, era eso o el encierro, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Que me hubiese quedado ahí? —Se sentó y frunció el ceño—. Me fui apenas pude hacerlo.

La princesa y él se miraron, de nuevo. Estaba claro que tenían la misma línea de pensamiento. Harry asintió, en un acuerdo tácito.

—¿Así que ella los manda para llevarte de vuelta?

—Eso supongo —Acarició el lomo del conejo en su pecho, de forma distraída—, nunca me han herido de gravedad, al menos. Y ella está un poco obsesionada conmigo, por el asunto de mi cabello y que le recuerdo a mi mamá.

—¿Has pensado en ver a un mago de Hogwarts? —indagó Ginny, con suavidad. Como Draco la vio con confusión, agregó:—. Un buen mago podría evitar que te consiga, así no tendrías que preocuparte más por esas…_cosas_.

—Nunca lo había pensado —admitió, en voz baja. Ella le sonrió.

—Yo conozco a una gran bruja que también podría hacerlo.

—_0—_

Draco contemplaba cada centímetro de la capital de Hogwarts con ojos brillantes. Harry lo veía a él.

Ginny les decía que se apresurasen. La princesa se cubría con una capucha, y en más de una ocasión, tuvo que sujetar los brazos de ambos y arrastrarlos, porque se distraían.

—Voy a entrar a ver a la Gran Bruja —puntualizó, pasando la mirada de uno al otro—. Intenten…no meterse en problemas mientras estoy allá.

Harry asintió y la observó perderse entre los transeúntes, cruzando la calle, para entrar a un local pequeño y de cortinas oscuras. Por lo general, uno no debería dejar a una princesa rondar por ahí sola. Ginny era un caso diferente. Él sentía lástima por el pobre idiota que le intentase hacer algo.

Cuando se fijó en Draco, este había avanzado varios metros, detrás de su conejo que volaba con las orejas, por alguna razón desconocida a la que prefirió no darle muchas vueltas. Se detuvo frente a un gran mural con una pintura de la Familia Real. Harry caminó hasta posicionarse a un lado.

—Es lindo, ¿verdad? —Draco asintió.

—Imagino que esa es Ginny —Señaló a la pequeña pelirroja que sostenía el rey. Harry contestó con un vago sonido afirmativo—. ¿Quiénes son los demás?

El retrato, en sí, mostraba al rey con sus cuatro hijos adoptivos. Harry le explicó que el rey Sirius no podía tener herederos propios porque, bueno, pues porque era gay y se negaba a acostarse con una mujer sólo por ese motivo; era de conocimiento general, igual que el hecho de que hubiese optado por adoptar un grupo de niños.

—Aquel es Lucius —Apuntó al niño rubio—, pero él ya no está en el castillo.

—¿Qué le pasó? —inquirió, en voz baja.

—Se lo llevaron. No se habla mucho de eso.

—¿Y quiénes son estos? —Draco señaló los otros dos niños, uno pelirrojo y otro con el cabello negro y desordenado.

—Ronald, es el hermano mayor de Ginny; el rey los encontró juntos y no quiso separarlos —Cabeceó hacia el último, con una sonrisita—. Ese es James.

—¿Ronald y James siguen en el castillo?

—Sí. Ginny va a recibir algunos regaños cuando vuelva, aunque sólo de Ron.

—¿El otro no la regaña?

—Uhm, supongo que James aprendió por las malas a lidiar con su carácter…

Antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, escucharon un llamado. Los dos giraron el rostro para encontrarse a Ginny, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, con cuidado de no dejar caer por completo la capucha de la túnica. Les pidió que la siguiesen y atravesaron una calle repleta por comerciantes y ciudadanos en plena hora pico.

Los guió hacia el interior del estrecho local, que desprendía aroma a inciensos y estaba lleno de pergaminos viejos por todas partes. Al fondo, instalada sobre un amplio sillón, aguardaba una muchacha con un vestido de varias capas que formaba un remolino en torno a ella.

—Este es el que te digo —indicó la princesa, empujando a Draco hacia ella.

Pansy levantó la mirada y les mostró una sonrisita.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—_0—_

Ron los esperaba en el castillo. Estaba asomado por una de las ventanas de los pasillos que daban al patio, los vio cuando cruzaron, y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para ir hacia ellos.

—¡Me volvieron a dejar solo! ¡Ustedes dos…!

Habló, habló, habló. Se quejó, se quejó un poco más. De repente, reparó en Draco y lo observó con cautela.

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

—De una torre —respondió, de nuevo, con la misma tranquilidad.

—¿Te rescataron?

—No, me rescaté yo solo.

—Ah. No sabía que ahora se hacía eso —Miró a su hermana, que se encogió de hombros, y luego a Harry. Resopló—. Bueno, Sirius los estaba buscando, y tuve que decirle que fueron al mercado a buscar las flores favoritas de Remus.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Harry, echando un vistazo en torno a ellos. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente acostándose con Remus en alguna parte del castillo. Si oyes gritos, es él. No hay forma de que aprenda a bajar un poco el volumen…

Ginny y Harry dejaron escapar un débil "iugh". Ron adoptó una expresión resignada y volvió a centrarse en Draco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí? Porque parece que te invitaron a quedarte aquí —Ya que no recibió una respuesta que lo desmintiese, sólo suspiró y aguardó.

—Ron, déjalo, no es…

—Sólo pregunto por si va a estar para el festival —Rodó los ojos.

—¿Festival? —Draco arqueó las cejas y los miró de reojo, primero a uno, después al otro.

—Es en honor al príncipe que Sirius perdió —Ron se encogió de hombros—; sueltan a las mariposas, hay luces y música. Tenemos que arreglarnos, pasar un rato con gente importante de Hogwarts, y después nos escapamos por ahí y vemos el espectáculo. No es tan malo.

—¿Cómo va a ser malo, si Viktor Krum y Cedric Diggory vinieron a invitarte? —masculló Ginny, sin ver a ninguno en particular. Su hermano empezó a enrojecer, a tal punto de que la piel se le tornó casi del mismo tono que el cabello.

—¡Cómo si eso tuviese algo que ver!

Ambos se sumieron en una discusión absurda. Harry sonrió un poco cuando se percató de que Draco lo observaba de reojo.

—¿Será mucha molestia si me quedo aquí por el festival y me marcho cuando haya terminado?

—No, para nada. Seguro que si comes hoy con el rey, te dice que te quedes a vivir aquí —bromeó, riéndose.

—_0—_

Resultó ser en serio.

Sirius arrugó el entrecejo y bajó su cuchara, cuando escuchó su petición de permanecer en el castillo hasta que el festival hubiese pasado.

—¿Y para dónde irías después?

La distribución de la mesa era simple; a Sirius no le gustaba utilizar la mesa de más de cuarenta asientos, así que mandó a construir una más pequeña en una sala aparte. Tenía a Remus a un lado y sus hijos adoptivos se organizaban en torno a ambos, Harry incluido. Draco, de frente al rey, le había dirigido una mirada incrédula cuando se sentó con ellos.

Era probable que hubiese captado el punto cuando, a mitad de una reprimenda, el rey le llamó "Harry James Potter" para que atendiese a lo que decía. Bueno, no esperaba que el engaño durase demasiado.

—Todavía no lo he pensado —explicó Draco, en voz baja. Aquello dio inicio a un millar de protestas de Sirius, respecto a que alguien así no podía ir por ahí, solo, y que debería quedarse allí hasta tener una idea de qué hacer después. Remus le recordaba que tenía que tomar en cuenta la opinión del chico, Ginny lo apoyaba, y Ron los observaba, como si no estuviese seguro de si debía ponerse de su lado, o mantenerse neutral, porque era obvio que no escucharían si se oponía, de cualquier modo.

Él miró a Harry, con una expresión atenta. Se demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta de que esperaba que también dijese algo al respecto.

Le sonrió.

—Si odias el festival, puedes irte —comentó, con suavidad—, pero si te gusta, quédate un tiempo. _Si quieres._

—_0—_

—…así que —Draco hizo una pausa, viéndolo de reojo— el príncipe James, eh.

Harry se rio, con aire culpable. Cambió su peso de un pie al otro y echó un vistazo mal disimulado alrededor; la única razón de que Sirius lo hubiese dejado acompañar al chico para acomodarse, fue que insistió en que necesitaría algo de apoyo y seguridad, y que podría estar más cómodo con él que con una elfina.

—Puedes decirme "Harry".

Draco depositó a Lep en una de las almohadas, sin despegar la vista de Harry más tiempo del necesario.

—Bien, _Harry_ —Aplicó un especial énfasis en su nombre, sacándole una sonrisa, y empezó a gesticular hacia la salida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—Me tengo que cambiar y peinar —Arqueó las cejas, al ver que no se movía. Harry abrió la boca, la cerró.

—¿Tardas mucho peinándote?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Tiró de su trenza hacia adelante, con una mirada que dejaba en claro que era una obviedad para él.

—¿Te ayudo? A peinarte —aclaró, deprisa. Se observaron un instante. Luego Harry se echó a reír de puros nervios, causando un efecto similar en Draco, que asintió.

—_0—_

El festival se llevaba a cabo por la noche. Durante todo el día, Ginny tuvo a su invitado de un lado al otro; por lo visto, tenía que discutir con Ron para abandonar el castillo ese día y le irritaba que la gente de la ciudad le preguntase cuándo se casaría. Por alguna razón, tenían más esperanzas en ella como heredera que en sus dos hermanos adoptivos.

—Saben que Ron ni siquiera puede tomar una decisión sobre quién le gusta —puntualizó, seria, a medida que lo ayudaba a recogerse el cabello. Había decidido que quería hacerle dos trenzas y llenarlo de flores entrelazadas. Era la única chica en el castillo y parecía tener ganas de experimentar algo similar a contar con una amiga. A Draco no le interesaba, porque tenía ropa suave, sus dedos eran amables al peinarlo, la charla interesante, y las velas aromáticas en el cuarto le encantaron, o eso le dijo a Harry—. Y Harry…bueno, ya lo viste.

En ese momento, Harry les acababa de dejar una canasta que enviaron desde la cocina, interrumpiendo una plática que cambió de curso para que él no se enterase de nada. Ginny estaba en el borde de la cama, arrodillada, y Draco sentado en el suelo; vestían unos camisones que eran iguales, según él, mientras se decidían por lo que usarían para la noche.

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso? —inquirió, estrechando los ojos. Ella suspiró, sin dejar de trenzarle el cabello a Draco.

—Harry, te quiero, en serio. Pero no te confiaría ni un pececito.

Él estaba bastante indignado cuando abandonó la habitación. O lo simuló, al menos. Era difícil molestarse si Draco se tenía que cubrir la boca para contener la risa y le decía que la ignorase.

En el pasillo, se topó con Lep, convertido en un conejo de pelaje oscuro y crespo. Decidió demostrarle a Ginny que se equivocaba.

—_0—_

Siendo justos, Ginny no estaba para nada equivocada. Lep se le había escapado cuando intentó peinarlo y ponerle un moño para que se viese mejor para el festival.

Era media tarde. Al palacio llegaban las primeras notas de la música de la celebración, Sirius gritaba desde alguna parte, preguntándole a Remus si había visto su corona favorita, Ron era un círculo rojo de vergüenza que cargaba las flores de sus pretendientes. Harry seguía un rastro de patitas por un corredor, cuando escuchó un carraspeo y supo que había sido atrapado.

—Ni un pececito —repitió Ginny, meneando la cabeza. Le pasó por un lado al abandonar el castillo. Draco, detrás de ella, tenía a Lep entre los brazos.

A Harry se le olvidó que lo buscaba antes. Se enderezó por inercia, y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos por unos segundos.

Jamás alguien le había parecido tan precioso.

Draco bajó un poco la cabeza, de manera que utilizó al conejo como un escondite. Llevaba un traje de una combinación curiosa de colores, que hacía resaltar más su piel y cabello. _Brillaba_.

—Sirius y Ginny insistieron en que podía ir contigo, para no estar tan perdido en el festival…

Harry tuvo la vaga sensación de que aquello fue mucho más premeditado de lo que querían hacerle creer; no le importó.

—_0—_

Harry lo invitó a bailar en el centro de la ciudad, a pesar de que no coordinaba tan bien sus pasos y Draco tuvo que guiarlo; a la larga, fue una buena excusa para quedarse cerca de él. Insistió en mostrarle los dulces principales del reino y en que lo dejase cargar a Lep en su lugar. Lo último no resultó demasiado bien, ya que el conejo se transformó en un ave negra y echó a volar.

—Volverá —susurró Draco, palmeándole el brazo, con la intención de que no se desanimase.

Le compró más comida y un pequeño ramo de flores, de esos que Remus solía decir que le gustaban a cualquiera, porque las plantas adquirían el aroma favorita de la persona. Se reía cuando Draco olfateaba, intentando descubrir qué era.

Cuando oscureció lo suficiente, Draco pasó por la tienda de la Gran Bruja, a entregarle un regalo como agradecimiento. Se la encontró observando una bola de cristal con expresión preocupada, pero sonrió tan pronto como los saludó. Harry esperó afuera, hasta que un perro negro se sentó a su lado y le mordió el pantalón. Al mirarlo, el can tiró de él. Luego se perdió por un callejón, sin esperar respuesta.

Sirius aguardaba en el callejón, aún con su traje y la corona caída. Debía haberse escapado del protocolo y de su novio en el proceso. Cuando estuvieron a solas, le enseñó una sonrisa feroz y agitó un juego de llaves frente a un desorientado Harry, que sólo atinó a cogerlas apenas se lo indicó.

—¿Por qué me das…?

Él le chisteó. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, y riéndose, volvió a ser un perro. El can daba ladridos entusiastas al alejarse corriendo.

A veces, Harry pensaba que él estaba un poco loco. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a la parte de afuera de la tienda, y el aliento se le volvió a atascar por la visión de Draco en traje, decidió que le podía agradecer por esa ocasión y giró las llaves en sus manos.

—_0—_

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Sólo confía en mí —respondió Harry, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada. Podía oír sus pasos detrás de él, siguiéndolo—, te encantará.

Rodeaban un viejo invernadero, cuyas paredes no dejaban entrever lo que se encontraba en su interior. Harry tenía las únicas copias de las llaves que lo abrían. Se debía hacer al final del festival y era una tarea que siempre llevaba a cabo Sirius en persona. Era muy inusual que hubiese tomado esa decisión.

Lep caminaba por delante de ellos, como si supiese hacia dónde iban. Se detuvo en el mismo punto en que Harry lo haría después, para meter las llaves en la cerradura. Antes de abrir, observó a un expectante Draco.

—No hacen daño —aclaró, sólo por si acaso. Recordaba que Sirius le contó que la primera vez que se las mostró a Remus, él gritó.

Draco arqueó las cejas y dio un paso atrás, cauteloso. Harry giró la llave y empujó ambas puertas.

Brotaron enseguida, miles de ellas, igual que el flujo de una cascada, un río de blanco, que luego convertiría el cielo de Hogwarts en un mar que aleteaba. Las mariposas eran lo bastante pequeñas para apenas diferenciarse unas de otras en el grupo, pero tan grandes como para ser notadas cuando se alejaban de su conjunto. Draco observaba boquiabierto, mientras volaban sobre sus cabezas y en torno a ellos, formando dos líneas a sus costados y sin rozarlos.

Una se le posó en la nariz y él se rio. Lep perseguía a otra, que volaba bajo, aleteando con sus orejas para seguirla.

Harry lo observaba, porque había estado presente montones de veces cuando liberaban a las mariposas, pero nunca frente a un maravillado Draco que daba vueltas sobre los talones para mirarlas en cada ángulo posible y le ofrecía sus manos para que se instalasen. Sonreía.

—Sirius dice que son unas mariposas sentimentales —explicó, en tono quedo. No quería arruinar el ambiente, no quería borrarle esa expresión fascinada del rostro; aun así, cuando sus palabas lograron que Draco lo mirase, su corazón sufrió un vuelco casi doloroso. Se aclaró la garganta—. Vuelan lejos, pero siempre han regresado justo aquí. Las suelta en esta época, en honor al pequeño príncipe que perdió. También porque cree que son preciosas…

—Lo son —admitió él, igual en voz baja. Cuando Harry le volvió a sonreír, Draco también lo hizo.

Sentía que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

—_0—_

Técnicamente hablando, no _todo_ estuvo bien esa noche. Por ejemplo, en alguna parte de la ciudad, Ginny decidió ahuyentar a sus pretendientes al sujetar las mejillas de una chica y darle un beso frente a ellos. A Sirius se le perdió su corona, de nuevo. Y una bruja apareció cuando Harry y Draco caminaban a las afueras de la ciudad, siguiendo una estela de mariposas que se dispersaban de a ratos y se preparaban para marcharse por un tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de que era _esa_ bruja por la manera en que Draco se puso rígido. La mujer se tambaleaba al acercarse y estaba claro que no tuvo un viaje fácil para encontrarlo.

—Mi niño, mi niño…

Cuando le tendió los brazos, Harry tenía en alto una espada que no sería necesaria. La bruja cayó inconsciente por el golpe de un sartén en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Pansy, todavía sosteniendo el arma defensiva, se inclinó sobre ella y la tocó con un pie. Luego suspiró y les sonrió.

—Menos mal que la estaba viendo acercarse por la bola de cristal, ¿no?

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Harry la arrastró al castillo para su respectiva sentencia de Sirius, que al reconocer a la bruja, observó a Draco, después de nuevo a ella, a Draco, a ella, varias veces, boqueando. Lo apuntó con un dedo tembloroso.

—¡Tú…!

Remus tuvo que jalarlo para que dejase de abrazarlo el tiempo suficiente para dictar la sentencia a la bruja malvada.

—_0—_

—¿Y qué pasó después? —A Pansy le brillaban los ojos cuando se inclinó hacia adelante. El Gran Comedor era silencioso a esa hora de la mañana. Ella había terminado de comer, Draco apartaba a su conejo de las salchichas, y Harry se interrumpía por un bostezo, al tiempo que untaba de mantequilla una tostada. Tuvo que tomarse un momento para hacer memoria de su sueño.

—Me parece que después todos vivimos felices por siempre —Se encogió de hombros. Arrugó un poco el entrecejo—. Estoy _casi_ seguro de que Draco y yo nos casábamos…

Su amiga soltó un chillido feliz, seguido de un saltito en su puesto. El tenedor de Draco tintineó al golpear el plato, cuando se le resbaló.

—¿Que nosotros _qué_?

A Harry le ardía el rostro. Draco no estaba mucho mejor. Pansy los observaba con una sonrisita.

—Bueno, es que- ya sabes cómo terminan esos cuentos. Es tu culpa por contarme cuentos de hadas antes de dormir —Lo señaló. Draco boqueó, incrédulo.

—¡Pero si eres tú el que me imaginó como _Rapunzel_!

Ninguno de los dos objetaba por la idea de terminar juntos, por obvias razones; sin embargo, _tenían_ que hacer que sonase a qué no estaban del todo contentos, porque, bueno, hacía falta disimular un poco lo que ya todos sabían. Pansy sólo siguió sonriendo y mirándolos con dulzura, a medida que los oía.

* * *

**No me drogo, lo juro, jAJAJAJA. La verdad es que me encanta la película de Disney con ese concepto :c una tarde, estuve viendo la escena en la barca, cuando están cantando y hay linternas en torno a ellos, y se me ocurrió que un Draco de cabello largo sería precioso, ¿no les parece? Luego empecé a jugar con el concepto, y bueno, quedó así ¿?**

**Amé añadir las referencias a **_**Luz de luna **_**;)**

**Por la época en que estamos, planeé esto como 'regalito' para los lectores de esa historia, junto a la triple actualización (sí, mucho material para que lean, uff), con capítulos que tienen mucha relación entre sí y me moría porque leyesen.**

**Espero les haya sacado una sonrisa, ¡y gracias por leer!**


End file.
